My Princess
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Momiji’s change. For one thing, he’s taller, he’s also more mature and he’s…inlove with Tohru. Finally, realizing this, Momiji doesn’t know what to do, a story about the confusion of an adolescent experiencing his riveting first taste of love.
1. Just the Same

_**21 January, 2010:**__ I know I've been gone for months, and have left this story hanging. Sorry about that. Some changes: I combined the first two chapters together and reduced it to four instead of five. I also corrected some grammatical errors here and there, but nothing major, so the story is basically still the same. It's finished now. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruitsbasket. This is just a story by a fan for fans.

* * *

"What's wrong, Honda-san?" Yuki asked when he walked in to find Tohru staring into space yet again. This was nothing new, but lately this habit of hers seemed to increase in frequency, and he was starting to get worried.

Tohru who was sitting with her chin on her hands, jolted in surprise.

"Huh?" she asked. Looking at the door, she saw that Yuki was still waiting for her response. "Nothing," she said, smiling at him.

Yuki sighed, then sat down to face Tohru, "Honda-san, we told you already, just act like yourself when you're with us, if you have a problem, you can tell us."

"It's nothing, really," she hesitated, but decided to tell him. Yuki can put her mind at ease. "It's just that I was worried about Momiji, he hasn't come over since school let out."

Kyo who was exercising outside joined the conversation, "Yeah, that noisy bunny hasn't been around all vacation," he said, while grabbing a towel he had laid on the floor. "Good for him."

Yuki smiled fondly at Tohru's concern, "Momiji's going through some…changes," he said, not wanting to spoil the surprise. "We'll see him tomorrow, anyway," he said to reassure her.

"Tomorrow?" Tohru looked at him blankly. Completely clueless, apparently.

"Tomorrow's the first day of school, dummy" Kyo turned his back on them, so that Tohru wouldn't see him roll his eyes. He shook his head. He wondered what Yuki meant by Momiji going through some changes.

Tohru immediately brightened up. She clapped her hands together, already anticipating seeing the bouncy bunny of the Souma family. Yuki smiled, Tohru is really starting to feel like family. The fact that she was worried about them meant that she cared.

_I wonder what her reaction would be when she sees Momiji tomorrow, _he thought to himself, already amused. Kyo, who saw him smiling, and rolled his eyes for the second time, wondering what the mouse was up to this time.

* * *

The first thing that Tohru noticed when they came to school the next day was that, there was already an assembly of girls on the school gate. It was considered unusual, because they usually gather there only when Yuki was coming through.

There was an expensive looking black car parked before the school. Yuki, Kyo and her ran to join the commotion. They were just in time to see Hatori-san entering the vehicle.

"Ohayo Hatori-san," she greeted him immediately. "Why are you here?" she asked, curious.

Hatori-san nodded in her direction, "I was just dropping of Hatsuharu and Momiji to school," he answered. He entered the car then rolled down the windows, giving a meaningful glance to Yuki, who just smiled at him. "Take care of him" he said, before driving away.

After energetically waving Hatori-san off, Tohru turned her eyes to the gathering crowd. Haru was there, leaning on the school gate, looking bored. "Yo!" the ox greeted them.

Beside him was the circle surrounding someone else. She craned her neck to take a look but couldn't see. The crowd dissipated when Prince Yuki came through.

"Ohayo Momiji" he greeted him.

"Ohayo," a deeper, richer voice greeted him back. It was unfamiliar.

Tohru followed Yuki in the circle. There was a blond guy standing in the middle of it, wearing their school uniform. He was as tall as Yuki. _A new student? _The honey-blond head turned to her direction when she came close. As soon as their eyes met, she knew immediately who it was.

"Momiji," her voice rose when she asked him. "What happened to you?"

* * *

It happened two months ago…

There was the sound of hurrying footsteps. Hatori-san looked up from his desk, alarmed. The door burst open, the impact almost tearing it off from its hinges. And in came Momiji in his pajamas.

Hatori-san went back to reading his files.

"What's the matter Momiji?" he asked, still reading. He continued to scan his files, when he didn't get an answer after a long time, he looked up again.

Momiji was slump on the floor, his eyes full of tears. He was throwing a soundless fit at the door. When he saw that Hatori was looking at him, he produced a sketch pad from his back.

_My voice is gone, _it said.

"Huh?" Hatori-san kneeled down to examine him, his medical training kicking in. He checked his pulse, heartbeat, asked if he feels cold, and if he wasn't feeling well. Momiji shook his head to all his questions. "You don't look sick," he said, looking him over. "You're just maturing, that's all."

_Maturing?_

"You're growing up," he explained. "When your voice comes out it'll probably sound hoarse at first, then it'll be deeper like Kyo's or Haru's"

And it was. He wanted to go to Tohru's to show off his 'mature' voice but a zit grew on his nose, and Ayame and Shigure laughed themselves silly when they saw him when they visited Hatori. He refused to go out or look into a mirror after that, and when he finally did, he was surprised by the huge change that came over him.

He was taller, that explains why his clothes didn't quite fit anymore. His face was different, less cute, more like Yuki's. It was like a different person staring at him in the mirror. Things that seemed fun to him before, doesn't interest him anymore. He put all his toys inside his closet, although he kept one bunny doll by his bed, it was special to him. The only gift his mother gave him, bought before he was even born.

Well…he _wasn't_ totally uninterested; it's just that…it doesn't suit him anymore. Yuki who had also visited, told him that he should start acting his age. And so he did…

"Ohayo, Tohru-chan," he greeted her.

Tohru was staring at him dumbfounded; her body was frozen in midwalk. She turned her face slowly to face him, her motions mechanical.

"M-M-Mo-miji," she struggled to say his name, "you've change!" she said, stating the obvious. Haru, who was leaning on the school gate, chuckled to himself, Kyo slapped his forehead and Yuki smiled kindly at Tohru.

"You seem so surprised Honda-san," he said.

"Of course," she said. "When I last met Momiji, he was only this tall," she gestured it with her hands. "And now…" her sentence trailed.

"I've grown," he said, "Pretty cool, huh?"

But before she could answer, the morning bell rang causing all of them to hurry to their assigned homerooms. Haru and him ran to the junior's room while Yuki and Kyo ran to their own, with Tohru on tow, (she was still too shocked to move). Momiji looked back at the three, wondering what would happen when the shock finally wore off.

* * *

Haru was still chuckling to himself when they came to their classroom. Luckily, the teacher was late. The girls in the class looked him over from their seats. They were surprised by the sudden change too. All the guys were nonplussed. When _they_ had changed, _that_ didn't happen.

Momiji slumped on his seat, his chin on his hands, looking out the window. Surely Tohru-chan would be surprised, well, who wouldn't be? As if to prove his point, the teacher who had just entered the classroom, dropped all his books, upon seeing him. Unable to believe he was the same student who enrolled last year.

All day it continued, everyone staring at him, or doing a double-take when he passed. He found himself being constantly watched, and couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Did you hear what the people were saying?" Haru asked him. He was as tall as him now. Momiji shook his head. He wasn't interested. Haru continued nonetheless. "They're saying we're the Souma legacy in this school," he shuddered inwardly. "You'll take over Yuki's position and I'll take over Kyo's"

Momiji continued staring forward. He gave a noncommittal response, just saying uh-huh at Haru's statement. From beside him, Haru stopped walking. "If her opinion is that important, you should ask her now."

"Huh?" he asked, looking back.

"You want to know what she thinks, right?"

Haru gestured to the door, and to Momiji's surprise, they were in front of Tohru's homeroom. He hadn't realized his feet brought him here. As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Tohru who was about to leave with her two friends.

"Ah, here comes the little Souma," her blond ex-gangster friend said.

"Momiji-kun," Tohru was gaping at him. She had frozen on the spot again. Momiji suppressed the urge to sigh loudly. He had hoped that the initial shock had worn off by now.

"Tohru-chan, I need to talk to you,"

* * *

They went at the back of the school for privacy. Tohru noticed that Momiji kept biting his lips, and couldn't help thinking how cute he was. She smiled, thinking that even if he has change, there's still that part of him, that didn't. She admits that at first she was pretty surprised when she saw him again. He seems like a different person, but she could see now that he was still Momiji.

"Tohru-chan, why are you smiling?" he asked. He had been bothered that Tohru has not spoken a word since they walked away from their friends. But seeing this familiar smile brought a sense of relief on him, he hadn't even known himself that he had missed seeing Tohru's smile.

She shook her head. How could she tell him that she had been so afraid to be alone with him now that he was different? Silly her, Momiji would still be Momiji no matter what happened.

"Let's go back…" Momiji said, surprising her.

"Huh? But we haven't even talked yet," she protested.

"No need," he held out his hand. "Let's go Tohru-chan," Hesitantly, she took it. She felt better right away. She was worried that she might have offended him with her reaction.

"So, can you tell me the reason why you're smiling?" he asked, his usual bubbly demeanor showing. It was so easy to fall back into the old him when he was with her. He looked into her eyes, which was now level with his.

She looked away, embarrassed.

"C'mon, tell me," his voice adopted the whiny tone he used to have. Tohru laughed but it was cut short when Momiji caught her chin, and tilted her face so that she could look at his eyes. He had seen Yuki do this to some people to get what he wants. "Won't you tell me?"

"I-I thought that Momiji would be a stranger now that he's change," Tohru stammered. "But now I see, you're still you…"

"I thought it might be something like that," Momiji released her face. He walked a few steps ahead of her and then turned back. "I was worried that now that I'm not as cute as before, Tohru-chan wouldn't like me anymore."

She started to protest, but stop when she saw that he was grinning. She hurried to catch up, and run to his side.

"No, I like you just the same."

* * *

Please review, and tell me how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Accidental Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruitsbasket. I absolutely love it though

* * *

"Ohayo Toh-ru-chan," Momiji greeted her in a singsong voice. She smiled at him. Their talk a few days ago had cleared up all her shock. Actually, she realized she enjoyed being with this Momiji more.

"Ohayo Momiji," she greeted him back. "Shigure's been asking why you haven't dropped by at the house," she informed him, that morning Shigure had told them to send his regards to Momiji and to apologize for his inappropriate behavior. Yuki and Kyo had both refused. Kyo said it was too bothersome, and Yuki, pointed out that Shigure should apologize himself.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he smiled, and all the girls around them swooned. Momiji had caught her outside their classroom. Now, the corridor was flocked with girls. "My dad's been teaching me things about his business." He smiled ruefully, "although I don't know how I could inherit that since my mother doesn't know I'm her son."

Tohru suddenly felt a pang of sympathy toward him, remembering what she had learned the previous year. The trials Momiji has to face because of being cursed. She reached out a hand to touch his arm so that she may comfort him. But before she could reach it, the bell rang.

"See you," he said, turning back. He ran to the stairs, his classroom was on the floor below. The girls all entered their respected classroom, not interested in hanging out in the corridor anymore now that Momiji was gone. Tohru was left there, standing, her hand clinging to the space where he used to be.

* * *

Momiji was having a hard time concentrating on the work his dad asked him to finish. It was simple enough that even he could do it. But his mind was elsewhere, in actuality, he was thinking of sneaking out and looking for Tohru who would be working tonight. He wanted to walk her home. That way, he could drop by and see Shigure too. Then he could just ask Hatori to come and fetch him.

He gently massaged his temples. No, that would be wrong; it would be too troublesome for Hatori to drive to Shigure's just to get him. And if he didn't finish his work tonight, that would mean trouble for his dad too. He should hurry up and finish this.

"Thank you for the hard work," he heard someone say outside his door. It was an old woman's voice. "You should hurry up and get finished," the woman said.

A cheerful "no problem" answered her, by a voice he would recognize anywhere. Tohru-chan was right outside his door. "I'll just mop this spot here then I'll go home." He heard her say.

In record speed, he finished the work assigned to him. Every proposal read, and all cost and debt the company incurred last year tabulated. Every company personnel file checked. It should have taken him at least three days to finish all of this. But there was enough motivation in him tonight to allow him to finish all his work. That and the thought of seeing a glimpse of the girl he loves.

* * *

He had known it since the day she learned of his predicament. She was supportive and understanding. She was always there, and not just for him but for all of them. The Souma's were lucky to have found her and whether it was luck or irony that had compelled Akito to leave her memories intact, it was one of the few things he was thankful to her for

Another thing that had attracted her to Tohru was that she was so selfless, putting others before herself. She was innocent and pure yet she was determined and strong. His feelings grew, but he didn't act on it. Tohru sees him as a child. No more than that. But now that he's change, seem more suited to her, will Tohru notice him now? As a girl notices a guy?

He shook his head. He didn't stand a chance.

* * *

For the next few days, Tohru hardly saw Momiji at all. He was too busy learning things about his father's company. She had asked about him, but even Haru and the others had not been in touched with him. That's why she was surprised when he dropped in that evening.

"Momiji," she exclaimed. She had missed him terribly.

"Hey, Tohru-chan! Is Ayame-san here?" he asked. He was carrying a plastic bag. The sliding door behind Tohru, opened.

"Whoa, Momiji-kun, you've grown into a handsome young man," Shigure said, looking him over. He was fanning himself "Like me…" he smiled in what he thought was a dazzling way.

Ayame pushed him out of the way. "Didn't you hear? He was looking for me," Ayame flipped his hair. "You want me to teach you the ways of love? You've come to right perso--" Yuki shut the door on his face.

"What brings you here Momiji?" he asked. He gestured for Momiji to come in.

Momiji stayed where he was. "No thanks, Hatori just asked me to return this to Ayame," he held up the bag he was holding, Tohru had been curious about that.

"What's inside?" she asked. Momiji opened it and brought out a nurse outfit. Ayame had sent it to Hatori to 'cheer' him up, although the latter had no idea how it was supposed to make him feel better. "Waah…kawaii" Tohru exclaimed.

The sliding door opened once again. "You think so, don't you Tohru-chan?" Ayame said, "Perhaps if you wear it, you'll see how cute it really is," he suggested.

"Ahh…I wanna see," Shigure said, a slightly perverted look crossing his face. With the speed of light, Yuki whipped the nurse outfit out of Momiji's hand and threw it outside where Kyo burned it to the ground. Ayame looked at the ashes of what used to be his masterpiece, crying.

Shigure comforted him, while Yuki went back to his room.

"Too bad, I didn't see Tohru-chan wear that dress," Momiji said as he smiled at her. "I'm sure it would look good on you," Tohru felt herself blushed.

"Then, I'm going now," Momiji turned to the door. Tohru couldn't believe he was leaving already. He hadn't been here for even 20 minutes. Before she could help herself, she reached for him.

"Momiji-kun, wait…" Tohru tugged at Momiji's sleeve a little too hardly, causing him to fall. He tried to catch his balance but ended up falling on top of Tohru instead. His arms supported him, preventing their bodies to touch, but at the same time, it pinned Tohru under him too.

"Momiji…" she whispered, he could feel her breath on his face. "Sorry,"

He turned to face her, and was surprise to find Tohru's face level with his. Their noses were almost touching. He could feel his hand already slipping from beside him. He better get up now.

Shigure and Ayame, upon hearing the scuffle outside immediately opened their door. The sliding door hit the frame with a loud bang. "Tohru-chan!' they said in unison.

Tohru and Momiji both looked up… and that's when his arms failed him, he fell on top of Tohru. He could see her eyes widen as his face come closer.

Their lips touch for a brief moment, before the smoke engulfed them both.

* * *

Sweet...sweet first kiss! Thanks for the reviews so far...


	3. Stirring Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruitsbasket. It's just that Momiji's so cute I love writing about him.

* * *

"Oh my!" Shigure's hand flew up to his mouth as he assessed what had occurred. Ayame was shaking his head from side to side. Tohru was still lying down the floor, a bunny on top of her.

"Gome Tohru-chan," Momiji said. Tohru sat up and held the bunny in her lap.

"It's okay," she said, blush coloring her cheeks. She laughed lightly. "Besides, this is the first time I've seen you again in your animal form since you changed." She held him up for inspection.

The rabbit form that Momiji took didn't change much. It seems to be slightly bigger or maybe it was just fluffier, either way it certainly was cuter. Tohru wanted to hug it to her chest like she did so often before but… it seemed wrong. Before Tohru could ascertain what was stopping her, Momiji's bunny form gave out a huge pop and they were engulfed into pink smoke once more, it seems like the change was only brief this time.

Momiji stood before her, glorious and immaculate. He was lithe like Kyo but also elegant like Yuki…there was a word for it and she struggled to remember…graceful. "Tohru-chan…" Shigure called her name out gently. She had been staring at Momiji.

"Waah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, flustered. She abruptly looked away. Her face was even redder than before, if that was possible. She struggled to stand up, almost tripped, and then run to the stairs to her room. She threw a hasty goodbye to Momiji before shutting the door.

Ayame, Shigure and Momiji were left staring after her.

* * *

Tohru closed the door behind her. Her breath came out as short gasps and her heart was pounding fast like she had just run into a marathon. The sound of her heartbeat drowned her own thoughts. She was so embarrassed to be caught looking at Momiji's body. She hadn't realized she'd been staring.

Across her was a mirror, she had been slump on the floor and when she looked up she saw her reflection. Her face was bright red. "Maybe I'm running a fever," she touched her forehead, her neck, her cheeks, warm. Yes, she may have a fever. She would just sleep it off.

She stood up and got ready to go to bed. She took her mother's picture from her desk. She lay down and closed her eyes. But before dozing off, she touched her lips and smiled.

* * *

Momiji was actually doing the exact same thing at that exact same moment. He was touching his lips and smiling, remembering the feel of Tohru's lips there. He all but skipped to his house. He was met by Hatori on the door.

"Anything happened?" he asked, sharp as he was. He couldn't help noticing Momiji hovering a few inches from the ground. Momiji smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said happily. Hatori's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Yuki burned the dress," he said before hurrying up into his room. Hatori stared after him, he had hated the nurse outfit yes, but he didn't know that Momiji hated it too.

* * *

Momiji wanted to jump up and down in his room. He was so happy! Even if it was just an accident, he had kissed Tohru! The girl he loves! He wanted to scream to everyone "I'VE KISSED TOHRU-CHAN!" but he refrain himself from doing that.

Just as it had spontaneously started, his euphoric mood was suddenly gone. He realized that he can't act on his feelings for Tohru, she was just so innocent and…untouched. It would only trouble her if he shows his feelings. Besides they've already kissed, he should just be contented with that. It would be awkward if he started courting her after that. He sighed, for Tohru less is definitely better. He can't tell her his feelings if he wants to stay on her side forever.

He resolved that he would just act normally tomorrow. He reached for a cake—he still likes sweets—he was going to celebrate tonight. He might be the only one to treasure this, but a kiss was still a kiss.

* * *

Tohru woke up feeling exhausted. Maybe she was coming down with a fever after all. Nevertheless, she performed her daily duty in their household.

"Oi, what's wrong with you today?" Kyo asked, Tohru looked like she might fall asleep on her breakfast. She was also clumsier than usual.

"Nothing," she waved her hand off. "I'm okay," she smiled weakly.

Kyo was completely oblivious to what happened the last night. After burning Ayame's masterpiece to the ground, he hurried to his room and made sure it was locked tight before sleeping, so that Ayame wouldn't get in. Of course, Yuki did the same.

Shigure was yawning when he came down for breakfast. Ayame had slept in his room. "Good morning," he greeted them as he settled on his usual place. He was answered by two faint 'good morning's. He looked around.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked.

"That mouse had t—go to school extra –arly today t-- prepare for their meeting," Kyo answered between bites. Yuki had been busy since he became the student council president, and hardly ever had the time to spar with him anymore. He wouldn't admit to anyone else, but he misses him a bit.

Shigure sighed. "The youth are always hurrying, and have become accustomed to this fast-paced world, you should learn to relax and just enjoy each day as it comes…" he lectured.

Tohru, who had also heard about this from her mother, wanted to slam her hand on the table and tell them what her mom had said, but didn't have the strength to do so. Kyo was already finishing his meal, licking his bowl clean. This year, he joined the men's judo club and although, the other members were weak compared to him, he still enjoys fighting. He wanted to be at the school for the morning practice.

"Hurry up! Or I'll leave without you," he said, before putting his bowl down. He put his hand together in a gesture that says he was finished eating.

"H-Hai!" she said, forcing herself to focus, her mind momentarily forgetting about what was worrying her.

About how she was going to face Momiji today.

* * *

There was a glow on his face that Haru didn't fail to notice. The girls in their class didn't miss it too. They sat huddled together; talking about how Momiji was even more handsome today.

"Something happen?" he asked, although not really interested.

Momiji shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing."

It didn't seem like nothing to him. "Something good?" Momiji mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What?!"

"I said, not really," Momiji repeated for him. Although, when Haru asked earlier he had answered "I've kissed Tohru-chan."

Haru badgered him some more, but he didn't gave in. He only stopped when their teacher came but first threw a look at Momiji that said he was hurt. Momiji smiled apologetically. He had wanted to tell him, had wanted to brag about it to the whole world actually. But the kiss was his and Tohru-chan's secret. And a secret is sweeter when only the two of them share.

* * *

It was their break, and Momiji escape to see Tohru in her classroom. He had an excuse. He'd say that he came to tell Yuki that Hatori-san wanted to see him.

All heads turned as he walked. They were used to seeing him walk in this hallway, but as the girls in his class say, he was 'extra handsome' today.

He stopped just right outside Tohru's classroom. He reached for the handle to open the door, but the door opened for him. And two pairs of hand reached out to grab him in.

"Hey! What do you think…?" Momiji stopped mid-sentence when he realized that it was only Tohru's friends who had grabbed him. Lucky, that they only held him in his wrist.

"Well, if it isn't the little Sohma,"

"I told you one of them was coming," Hannah said, one lock of her hair standing up. She looked him in the eyes. Momiji forced himself to look back, although staring into her eyes makes him feel like he's being sucked into a dark hole.

"What is it?" he asked, but before they could answer, he knew. "Is it Tohru-chan? What's wrong? What happened?"

The two of them pointed at Tohru on her desk. Her head was buried in her arms. Upon hearing his voice, she looked up. Her face was flushed. "Momiji-kun," her tone was thrilled but her voice was without energy. Momiji walked over to where she was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone filled with concern.

"Hai, but I think I might be coming down with a fever," she lifted her head, her eyes slightly unfocused. "Don't worry"

Momiji shook his head. How could he _not_ worry? If he could do it, he'd carry her in his arms and bring her to the nurse's office. If only he could…

When he looked up Tohru's head was on the table again, lifting it up seems to require great effort for her. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

Tohru closed her eyes. She immediately felt better when Momiji touched her. His hand was cool and smooth…and gentle. She opened her eyes to find Momiji's face on level with hers. It was coming closer and closer. He had his eyes closed. What? Her heart immediately beat faster. She closed her eyes again, this time in anticipation.

When Momiji's forehead touch hers. Tohru-chan fainted.

* * *

Gearing up for the last chapter...yup, the next one's the last one.


	4. My Prince

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fruitsbasket, but I wish Kyo could be mine insert dreamy sigh here

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes, and found herself in her room. From the view in her window, it was evening already. She felt refreshed from her long nap. It was rare that she actually allow herself to sleep that long. She wanted to stretch her arms, but something was holding one of her hands down. It was…Momiji.

Momiji was asleep. He was seated on the floor, while his head rested on Tohru's bed. He had fallen asleep while holding Tohru's hand. Even in slumber, he was still holding unto her tightly. Tohru smiled at him fondly.

Then before she could help herself, she started laughing softly. It…was just…so funny. She had never been very bright, she knew that, but she didn't think that she was this slow that it took her so long to understand her feelings.

She was inlove…with Momiji.

What should she do?

"Tohru-chan?" Momiji called out to her, wiping sleep away from his eyes. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked, concerned.

Tohru looked at their hands still joined together, and smiled brightly at him. "Lots."

* * *

They were both welcomed by black smoke upon coming down from Tohru's room. Worried, they followed it and found themselves In the Souma Kitchen, with three very pissed Souma guys.

"I told you to watch it, didn't I?" Kyo said harshly to Yuki. He was holding a can-opener in his hand. He gripped it tightly.

"And I told you that I couldn't, didn't I?" Yuki answered calmly, but with an equally deadly stare directed to the Souma Cat. He was holding a knife, and has stopped chopping vegetables to argue with Kyo.

It would have been funny, seeing that the both of them were covered with flour, or whatever it is that had also covered the whole kitchen. Funny, if not for the fact that they were also holding very dangerous kitchen devices.

Shigure was still stirring the pot, oblivious to the smoke coming from it. He was alternately getting angry and sad. Sad, because Tohru wasn't there, and angry because he was stuck with these two kitchen idiots instead.

"Shigure-san," Tohru called him. "Minna," they heard her cough, and then emerged later from the door, followed by Momiji.

Kyo turned to Tohru, his argument with Yuki forgotten. "Are you okay now?" he asked. He turned to look at her, but wouldn't meet her eyes, which was curious.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm all better now," she pounded her chest a little as if to demonstrate. Yuki smiled a little at Tohru's display.

"Tohru-chan," Shigure called her in a miserable voice. He was teary-eyed when he faced them. "Can you salvage our dinner?" he asked her.

Tohru smiled brightly, before approaching Shigure. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

The four Souma were ushered into the living room and was told to wait as Tohru try to save their dinner. Yuki looked at Kyo curiously. He had noticed that Kyo's temper was shorter than usual today. He snapped at every little thing he did, and was quick to get mad. He also wouldn't look Tohru in the eye. Why is that?

But before Yuki could really ponder on the point, Shigure called their attention and announced that he just had a great idea.

* * *

Dinner was quieter than usual. Yuki was always quiet, but today Kyo was too. He was in a sully mood. Momiji had also grown quiet like Yuki, and he calmly ate the food served to him. Shigure, who was bursting with excitement to give his announcement, struggled to keep quiet and decided that he would tell Tohru-chan about it after dinner.

"Minna, is the food not tasty?" she asked, worried. Maybe they didn't like it, after all, what she used were only the leftovers in the fridge. None of what they cooked could be made edible.

At Tohru's words, the four Souma's seem to snap back into reality and started to heartily eat her food.

"Of course not," Kyo said. "Would we eat it if it's not delicious?"

"It's tasty as usual Honda-san," Yuki said, and Momiji and Shigure nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about it."

"It's because everyone was so quiet," Tohru said, and conversations were eagerly started in the table. Shigure talked to Momiji asking how Hatori-san was doing.

"Quiet? Not really," Kyo answered. "We're just eating that's why."

Silence, the conversation halted as they heard Kyo talked to Tohru in a less-than polite tone. Tohru hurriedly supplied the icebreaker. "By the way, everyone, how did I get home?" she asked, hoping to get everyone to talk once again.

But the room only grew quieter.

* * *

_After Tohru-chan fainted, Momiji hurriedly went to the Student Council's room to call Yuki. He knew that Yuki would know what to do. Darn it! If only he could…he'd carry her home, but with his body, with this curse, he couldn't. That's why…_

_ He didn't welcome Yuki's suggestion, but he told him that it was the only option left for them. So he had grudgingly accepted and called Kyo and Haru. They reassured Tohru's friends that they would take care of her, and had convinced them to go home._

_The argument started after that, the problem was Haru. Momiji had found him in Kyo's club's dojo. He was there to challenge Kyo. And he was in his 'Black Haru' mode. Nonetheless, he still made both of them come._

_ The idea was for Haru to carry Tohru-san home in his Ox form. Just like the time that Yuki fainted. Of course, for that to happen, Haru had to be in his ox form, so he had to hug a girl and who else could he hug? Haru had been with Momiji for a longer time and knew just which buttons to push._

_ "Jealous?" he asked, grinning slyly. His smile was smug, and his eyes were mocking him. 'You'd never get to hold her like this' it seem to say. He leaned closer to put his arms around Tohru, but before they could contact, Momiji was on him._

_ He was fast, and his punch was packed with force. He didn't know that Momiji could fight, and Haru was caught unprepared. The punch connected with his jaw, and sent him sprawling on the blackboard. Standing up, he prepared to attack him, but Yuki stood between them. Kyo was also restraining Momiji._

_ "Geez, what is wrong with you?" he asked, and Momiji slumped in his hold._

_ "Let's hurry, Honda-san's fever might get worse," Yuki told them. He shielded Haru from Momiji and asked him to hug Tohru immediately, which he obliged. But not without a sneer first that made Momiji's blood boil._

* * *

"Everyone?" Tohru asked, looking from one Souma to another. Everyone had gone quiet again. Did she say something wrong? Momiji decided to tell her.

"Haru brought you home Tohru-chan," he said. "He carried you on his back like Yuki."

"Oh, where is Haru now?" she asked. "I should thank him."

"He went home already," Yuki told her. "He had a lot of homework to do," he said with a straight face. Kyo snorted at Yuki's answer, and the mouse threw him a deadly look.

At this tense atmosphere, Shigure decided to give his announcement.

* * *

"Really?" Tohru-chan asked. Her eyes wide with excitement.

Shigure nodded at her beaming. "Yeah."

Shigure told them that they were going to visit Okami's onsen again since he didn't have a chance to go there last time with them. Also, he said that he wanted Tohru-chan to recover her health and the hot springs would be good for her. Tohru-chan smiled at the idea, the last time she went there had been special.

"When are we going?" she asked. She needed to prepare her clothes, and their food, and if possible, the money to pay them back. But of course, Shigure would not hear any of that.

"Oh didn't I tell you? We're going there tomorrow."

* * *

The trip was fun and uneventful. Haru didn't come with them, but he did come this morning to apologize to Momiji although she didn't know for what. Maybe they've had a quarrel, but she's glad that they're okay now.

It was the same scenery that greeted them, the mountains, rivers, fields. She remembered how Momiji had excitedly pointed them out for her the last time. Okami-san was at the door to greet them. Momiji addressed her as Okami-san now also instead of Me-shou san like last time. She welcomed them all warmly especially Shigure-bochama.

"I've arranged the rooms like last time," Okami-san told them. Kyo immediately perked up, and so did Momiji.

"What do you mean? I have to sleep in the same room as the mouse again?" he asked.

Okami-san fixed him a deathly stare. "You will have a divider again."

"Ah…no, Okami-san," Momiji called her attention. "I can't sleep in the same room as Tohru this time," he said. Shigure smiled to himself before volunteering.

"Momiji could sleep to mine this time," he glanced at Tohru-chan who blushed deeply. She had almost forgotten, she had slept with Momiji in the same room before. She had paid no heed before…but now, it kind of sounded…intimate. What was she thinking?

"I'm going to put my things away," she said, standing up. Okami-san graciously let her passed. As she closed the door, she heard the conversation start up again.

* * *

In the end, Kyo did end up rooming with Yuki, despite his opposition. He had wanted to trade with Momiji, but Okami-san said that he would not let Shigure-bochama's stay at the inn to be unpleasant. She had looked at him creepily and forcibly made him agree.

Tohru had her room to herself. Despite being with her mom, she felt that the room was still…empty. Probably because Momiji wasn't here like last time. She shook her head, what was she thinking? She'd been like this all day long. She decided to go outside for some fresh air. Maybe the cool breeze could clear her mind.

She sat on the floor, her feet dangling on the ground. She could see the wooden wall that separated the men and women's bath. Then without thinking, she started to sing.

"_Sunset on the mountain, Come out, come out Momiji_

_Frogs and Lizards, All say hello."_

It was…fun. She continued to sing softly a little longer. She closed her eyes and touched her lips, only to open it again when a voice joined hers.

"_Sunset on the mountain, Come out, come out Momiji_

_Frogs and Lizards, All say hello."_

"Momiji-kun!" she looked up in surprise. Momiji was standing behind her. How long had he been there?

"Yo! Tohru-chan," he said with a smile. He sat down beside her. He was taller than her now. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "You?" she asked.

"Someone was calling me, that's why," he said, with a mischievous grin. Tohru blushed as she realized that he had been referring to her. Technically she had called him out with her "_Come out, come out Momiji"_

"Sorry," she said, and he heard Momiji laughed beside her.

"I was just kidding," he said. "I just wanted to see you," He faced her and his eyes turned serious. "You remembered," he said. When Tohru gave him a blank look, he smiled at her. "My song…"

Tohru smiled back and nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you remember? What I told you the last time we were here?" he asked. He rested his head on her knees and looked her in the eyes.

Tohru looked down on her lap. Last time? What did Momiji tell her last time? She recalled it in her mind. "You told me about your land, how far it extends…" Momiji murmured encouragingly. "You taught me your song…"

"Before that," Momiji interrupted. "Before we even entered the inn," he told her. "I told it to you twice," his voice sounded amused.

Tohru racked her brain. Something that Momiji told her twice. Before they entered the inn, in the bus? The wind blew and the faint breeze brought a few _sakura _petals with it. Tohru blushed as she remembered.

"Y-You told me that," she slowly looked up to face him. "If I-I were the princess, t-then Momiji-kun is t-the prince."

"Exactly," Momiji's smiled widened, and he placed his hand above hers. He also leaned in closer to whisper.

"I meant it, every word."

* * *

Yuki sighed inwardly as Kyo turned to his side one more time. They had decided to forego the divider because it was too bothersome to set up. But the cat had drawn a line in their room and claimed the left side as his territory. But all his tossing and turning was preventing him from sleeping.

Well, he couldn't really blame him. From the shadow dancing in their walls, he could tell that something was going on outside, one that also makes him uncomfortable. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" he asked. Kyo looked at him briefly then looked away, blushing.

"Why should I?" he retorted. His next words were slightly muffled as he buried his head in the pillow. "It wasn't my name she was calling…"

* * *

_Kyo lead Haru to Tohru's room. He guided the ox by pulling its neck. They stopped next to Tohru's bed. Very carefully, making sure that their torsos wouldn't touch; he lifted Tohru and placed her on the bed. He brushed his fingers on her cheek. _

_Tohru smiled a little, and called _his _name. "Momiji…"_

* * *

Yuki looked at Kyo's back then to the shadow on their wall. He remembered when he had caught on Momiji's feelings, when he had finally confirmed for himself, that yet another Souma had fallen for her. Momiji had told them the story about the biggest fool in the earth. Then after the story he had said, _"Although for some people, he is an idiot, but I don't think so. Although for other people he is easy to be cheated, I won't cheat him…"_

"_I wish to bring him happiness..."_

"Don't worry," Yuki said, as he faced his back on Kyo. "She's in good hands."

* * *

Her heart pounded, as she tried to think of an appropriate reply. Something, that tells him that she felt the same way too. She wanted to…but something stopped her, because…it was ridiculous. Momiji, was a Souma, putting aside the fact that he's cursed, he's rich and handsome. And Akito probably hates her…and…and…there are probably a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be together. She was just so _ordinary_…so… so…

"_Tohru-chan should just be Tohru-chan," _her mom's voice echoed in her mind just as they had always reassured her. She was surprised to hear Kyo's words too. _"You should just say what you want"_

_Hai, Okaa-san, _she thought to herself. Then very deliberately, she looked up to face Momiji. She lifted their hands together. Only their palms were touching. _Just like a mirror_, she thought.

She leaned in and closed the distance between their faces. Momiji was so gentle…even in kissing. He was treating her with care…like she was fragile or something, a treasure.

"I feel like a princess," she said, when they broke apart. She expected him to follow up with his usual line.

"You are," he said instead. "My Princess"

* * *

"_Okaasan, there are a lot of prince in the Souma family,_

_kind ones and good-looking ones. _

_I have found,_

_which one is mine.

* * *

_

That's all folks! Sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter extra long (longer than the previous chapters) hoping that it can appease you guys. Hope you liked it.

Any review and constructive criticism is welcome. It'll help me a lot since I don't have a beta.


End file.
